Kailif Is A Legend
by Lord Musashi
Summary: Kailif in Sinnoh tries to conquer the land with his Pokemon


_Chapter 1: Entering The World Of Pokemon_

_Another day in Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Region in Japan, I was so excited. I was going to see a stranger. A very kind one in his heart._

_I heard him call,_

"_Hello there! It's so very nice to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Mickey. However, everyone just calls me 'The Bright Poke maniac'. Before I go any further, is this your first adventure? If you need advice, I'm certainly capable of giving it."_

"_May you help with the control info?" I replied, in a kind manner._

"_Hmm. OK. First, you must try and find your way round the Sinnoh Region on different missions. Also there is a multiple choice in this region. People to talk to, things to check, and to even learn to read and write. You can cancel your choice by just saying and you can buy things. You can open your bag to see useful items you've obtained and medicines. You can open your Poke belt to see all your Pokemon in hand. You can't have Pokemon at first but when you get one you can't have no Pokemon with you. Then you can get from 1-6. You can also register an item from your bag and use it by clicking on the register button on your bag and whatever was put on the register con will shoot out and land in front of you and will be registered in advance. If your bags white and red sign glows up it means whatever your planning will have 75% chance it's a success. Do you understand everything so far?" _

_I answered, nodding my head. _

"_Would you like to know more about anything else?" he asked._

_I nodded again and replied to him, "May you tell me about the adventure._

"_Hmm… OK. You are about to enter a world where you will embark on a grand adventure of your very own. Speak with people, check things wherever you go, be in towns, roads, or caves. Gather information and hints from every possible source. New paths will open you when you help people in need, overcome challenges, and solve mysteries. At times others will challenge you to a battle. At other times, wild creatures may stand in your way. By overcoming such hurdles, you will gain great power. However, your adventure is not solely about becoming powerful. On your travels we hope that you will meet countless people and, through them, achieve personal growth. This is the most important objective of this adventure. Would you like to know more about anything else?"_

"_No info needed!" I replied with a jolly look on my face._

"_This world," he continued. _

"_Is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon. Here, I have a Poke Ball. Touch the button in the middle of the Poke Ball, if you'd please. No, no! Not that button! The button on the Poke Ball!"_

_I blushed ashamed of myself._

"_We humans live alongside Pokemon as friends. At times we play together, at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokemon to battle and develop closer bonds with them."_

"_What do you do?" I asked him studying his bright white teeth._

"_I conduct research so that we may learn more about Pokemon. Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"_

"_I am male. My name is Kailif. My best mate is called Victor."_

"_Alright, Kailif, the time has come. Your very own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold. On your journey, you will meet countless Pokemon and people. I'm sure that along the way you will discover many things, perhaps even something about yourself. Now, go on, leap into the world of Pokemon! Your future is with you."_

_(On the news…) "Despite the exploration team's best efforts, however, the rare, oddly coloured Pokemon eluded detection. The rumoured red Gyarados failed to appear, even fleetingly, to the crestfallen team…_

_That concludes our special report, search for the red Gyarados! Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net! See you next week, same time and same channel…"_

_I went downstairs and my mum said to me, _

"_Kailif! Victor came calling for you a lil' while ago. I don't know what it was about but he said it was an emergency." My mum walked to the table. I went to the door when… "WAIT!!! Kailif! Do not go in the tall grass. The wild Pokemon will attack you." My mum continued, _

"_Bye." _

_I left the house and went over to see Victor. I got to his house when… _

_THUD!!!_

"_Hey man, watch where you are going Victor," I said. _

"_What was that about? Oh, hey Kailif. Hey! I am going to the lake. You're coming too, and you must be quick OK Kailif? I am fining you £1 million if you are late!" Victor ran off. _

"_Oh jeez! Forgot something." Victor ran into his house. I followed after him. "I'd better take my Bag and Journal too… Oh hey Kailif! We're going to the lake! I'll be waiting on the road! It's a £10 million fine if you're late!" Victor rushed off to the lake. I followed after. I asked one of the people, _

"_I am looking for Victor. Have you seen him anywhere?" The man answered back, "Oh, he just went tearing off a minute ago. If you are quick you might be able to catch him." I ran up to the lake. There was Victor, looking deeply at me. I went up to him. He said to me, "You saw that news report on in the early morning, right? You know, _

"_Search for the Red Gyarados! The mysterious appearance of the furious Pokemon in a lake! That got me thinking. I bet our local lake has a Pokemon like that too! So that's what we're going to do. We'll go find a Pokemon like that!" We both went off to the lake, to see what on earth we will find. _

"_All right Kailif, to the lake! Let's find ourselves a Red Gyarados!!!" We went into the lake. _

"_What's going on…?" _

_There, two people were standing next to each other. _

"_Professor isn't anything out of the ordinary on the other side, either!"_

"_Hmm… I must have been mistaken… something appears to be different than it was before, but… Fine! It's enough that we have seen the lake. Dawn, we're leaving."_

"_Professor, how are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh? After being away for four years, it must be exiting again, is it not?"_

"_There's only one thing I can say. There are many rare kinds of Pokemon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well in regard to our studies." _

_The two people came up to us. _

"_Excuse me. Let us pass please."_

"_I beg your pardon… We'll be on our way."_

"_What was that about? Those two… Huh? Kailif! Let's go check this out!" _

"_My mother said we should not go into the tall grass… I am obedient, I am afraid. If you are so disobedient you can go in. I am not stopping you."_

_Fine then. I will go in but if I am in danger rescue me." He went in, amazed to see Pokemon right at his feet. I rushed up in laughter. "Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I was not expecting you to be so scared of dolls!" I opened the briefcase. To my surprise there was Poke balls. I picked the Pokemon in the middle. On the Poke ball, it said, _

_"__Chimp Pokemon CHIMCHAR__!"_

_The other one said, _

_"__Leaf Pokemon TURTWIG__!"_

_ The last one was the one Victor chosen. It said, _

_"__Penguin Pokemon PIPLUP__!"_

_I went with my Pokemon into the battle islands. "Whoa! A Starly came charging. Fight CHIMCHAR, fight!" CHIMCHAR gave one blow to the lip and turned the Starly upside down. _

_"Fwaaah! Your CHIMCHAR totally rocked!!! But my PIPLUP was better than yours. They were other people's Pokemon though… But we had to use them. They won't mind, will they?" The people came up. _

_"You didn't use the Pokemon there boys." Victor said back to her, _

_"We did, and what are you going to do 'bout it!" The girl took the briefcase. She went away and complained to the old man. They blocked off our path towards home. We continued our journey. As we got to the pathway towards home, we saw the two people standing next to us. _

_"Hey, it's those people" Victor said. "Is that old guy starring at us or something?"_

"_Ha… I heard from my apprentice that you used the Pokemon in the briefcase, am right? You have used CHIMCHAR and PIPLUP. My special Pokemon, all other than my TURTWIG. I see… That's how it is then… Mistress, I am going back to the lab!" The girl and the man went away. I asked my friend, _

"_What is your MSN? Mine is __.uk.__" Victor said, _

"_Mine is __.uk__." We went home. I went on my computer._

_My mother told me many hints for a Pokemon journey. My mother gave me some trainers. I went on MSN and added Victor. To my surprise, it said on MSN that Victor had signed in. I spoke to him._

_What's up? Lets play a joke game. _

_Hi Kailif. I want to say a joke._

_What do you call a fish with no eye?_

_A Fsh!_

_My turn. Work this all out! What did the alphabet say to the fridge? What did the alphabet use to see? What one did it use? After, the fridge ran away, what did it go away on? How did the alphabet communicate with the fridge after it ran away?_

_I have no idea on any!_

_1. O I C U R MT. 2. With it's I. 3. N E Eye. 4. It's turkey. 5. E-Mail!_

_That is good. OK then. We must go now._

_We left the computers, and went outside. I crossed the grass and saw a wild Pokemon. It was called BIDOOF. My CHIMCHAR scratched it, and it fell flat on the floor. It never got a chance to attack me. I found a person, and they gave me a potion. A free potion. I saw another Pokemon. I defeated it and it was never to come for a while. My CHIMCHAR levelled up, and turned to level 6! At the last piece of grass, another Pokemon came. I beat this one up too. I advanced, and to my surprise, there, that same person was there. She led me into a house, with a blue roof. It was a research Lab. We went inside._

"_Finally, you've come here. Let me see your Pokemon again. Actually, this Pokemon seems rather happy. All right then! I'll give you that CHIMCHAR as a gift. Now that is yours, would you like to give it a nickname?" I replied, "No thank you." The old man said, " Your friend told me what happens at the lake. I heard you battled very well, despite it being your first time. And from what I can see, there is a growing bond between you and that Pokemon, though it is still young. That's why I would like to entrust you with CHIMCHAR." The lady said, _

"_I am so glad that you are so kind towards Pokemon! If you weren't, I'd have to… Oh, I just can't say it." Professor said, _

"_O.K. Let's move on to the main topic. There is something I want you to do for me. My name is Rowan. I study Pokemon. First of all, I want you to know exactly what kinds of Pokemon live in the Sinnoh region. T do so, it is necessary to collect data using the Poke Dex. This is what I wish to ask of you. I want to entrust you with a Poke dex. Will you use it to record data on all the Pokemon in Sinnoh for me? Yes. Or No?" I answered with a big nodding my head. _

"_Good answer! It is a very high-tech device. It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokemon you encounter. I ask of you to go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokemon in this region! When you walked up Twinleaf Common Park Road with your Pokemon, what did you feel? I've lived for sixty long years. Even now, I get a thrill when I'm with a Pokemon. Now, you should know that there are countless Pokemon in this world. That means there are just as many thrills waiting for you out there! Now go! Kailif, your grand adventure begins now!" The girl said to me,_

_"The Pokemon I used for the first time was a TURTWIG! If you had chosen a TURTWIG at the lake, we'd have the same Pokemon now! Not that it matters, but... Anyways, I'm Dawn. I also help the professor add pages to the Poke Dex. So, in a sense, I'm just like you. I got a little head start on you that were all. I'll be happy to meet you and teach you things! Anyways, what is your name?î_

_ìMy name is Kailif.î I replied. _

_OK Kailif.î Dawn said. She went out of the place. I followed after her. She was only standing outside the lab, waiting for me in the burning sun. _

_"Kailif! There you are! Come! Let me show you around!" They left to Jubilife and Victor recieved the parcel. _

_"Hey! Town map! Well... lets see... According to my town map, the next destination will be at Oreburgh City! It'll be good for raising the Pokemon I just caught in the gym! See you later!"_

_Kay got a town map too. "Victor is always a rush isn't it? Wow! Victor! Asking for a battle!"_


End file.
